Mithos Returns
by MithosYggdrasill0612
Summary: Mithos Returns from his death inside of a cave. He soon relizes he's infected with the Chronic Angelus Crystallus Inofficium. He goes to Dirk to get him fixed but then...


He wakes up inside a cave. 'I'm back!' he thinks. Mithos opens his shining blue eyes; it is dark and damp inside of the cave. Mithos stands up, his body shaking violently. He held onto the cave wall, until his body stopped shaking. Mithos walked down the cave. Soon he came across a small cave oasis. There was a lake and trees with strange fruit on it.

Mithos walked over to the lake and kneeled onto his knees. He looked at his reflection, his shoulder length blonde hair hanging at the sides of his cheeks. He could see clearly to the bottom of the lake. His hands reached the cool surface and lowered into the water. He brought his hands back up and took a sip of the water. It tasted wonderful!

Mithos stood up and went to one of the trees with the strange fruit. He picked one, washed it in the lake water, and took a bite. The juice flowed into his mouth, bringing a strawberry and watermelon flavor to his taste buds. 'It tastes funny, but it's good!' he thinks as he takes another bite. Mithos finished the fruit and picked a few more, wrapping them in a leaf from the fruit tree. 'The leaves on these trees are surprisingly huge!'

While wrapping his bundle, a pain streaked across his left shoulder. Mithos grabbed it, squinting in pain. Mithos pushed down his sleeve to see what was happening. Bluish Crystal stuff was rapidly taking over his left arm. "Oh no!" Mithos shouted out. "It's the Chronic Angelus Crystallus Inofficium!" Mithos stood up, still holding onto his shoulder.

"I have to get help!" Mithos exclaimed. "But there's no one that'll help me. Dwarves can only make Rune Crests. Altessa knows me so he will not help. Maybe…Lloyd's dad will help, he doesn't know me that much, although Lloyd might be there, or he might be still on his journey, it's worth the risk."

Mithos travels around Tethe'alla and collects all the necessary items to create a Rune Crest. Then, Mithos heads for Dirk's house. By the time he gets there, the disease has taken over half of his body. Dirk looks up from what he is doing. "Oh, hello there, young man, how may I help you?"

"Please…Chronic…Angelus…Crystallus…Inofficium…taking…over body!" Mithos drops the pouch with the materials for the Rune Crest. "Please I need you to create a Rune Crest!" Mithos fell unconscious.

"Oh my goodness!" Dirk ran over to Mithos. He picks him up and takes him up to Lloyd's room. Lloyd was on a journey so the bed was available. Dirk took up the pouch of materials and hurried down stairs to create a Rune Crest.

The preparation of the Rune Crest was taking a long time. It had been almost two hours since Dirk had started to make it. In Lloyd's room, Mithos lay still, the Crystallization process had totally taken over his body.

Mithos' eyes popped open. He growled softly. He sat up and the blankets fell off him. All of his body was the bluish crystal, even his once blonde hair. The only things that were not crystallized were his white shirt and green pants. Mithos got out of bed, his multicolored wings appearing. He looked up to the roof with vengeance in his eyes and said, "Humans, they all must die!" Mithos flew out the window.

Dirk came up to Lloyd's room. "Here you go all…" Dirk looked around. "Where'd he go?"

There was a sudden noise from down stairs. Dirk was quiet for the moment. The noise came again. Dirk went to the corner of Lloyd's bedroom and took up one of Lloyd's wooden swords. Cautiously, Dirk headed quietly downstairs.

It was empty. All was quiet, yet there was fear in Dirk's eyes. Dirk stood in the middle of the room, poised and ready to attack. A shadow came up from behind him. Dirk spun around with the wooden sword raised. He swung the sword at the person behind him.

"Whoa, whoa! Watch it dad!" it was Lloyd, ducking as the sword barely missed his head.

"Oh, Lloyd! I'm sorry; I thought you were some thief or something." Dirk said.

"Sorry for sneaking in. I couldn't find you." Lloyd said.

"Oh, I was up stairs, taking care of a young boy," Dirk explained, "He gone though, I think someone kidnapped him."

"Why do you suppose that, dad?" Lloyd questioned.

"The boy was sick and fell unconscious just as he got here. The boy could barely move." Dirk answered.

"What was the boy's name?" Lloyd asked.

"He fell unconscious to soon, I didn't get his name." Dirk said.

"What did he look like?" Lloyd asked. Just then, Genis came in.

"What's going on? I heard you shout, Lloyd." Genis said.

"Oh, um, dad thought I was a thief." Lloyd said.

"Oh, heh, heh, I guess you shouldn't surprise Dirk any more." Genis laughed.

"I guess so." Lloyd chuckled. "Any way back to my question."

"He was short, a little taller than Genis, but not as tall as you, Lloyd. He had shoulder length hair and beautiful blue eyes. He wore a white shirt with green out linings and green pants." Dirk explained.

Genis' eyes sparkled. "T-that sounds like the description of Mithos!"

Lloyd's eyes lowered. "It can't be Mithos, Genis, we killed him remember?"

Genis' eyes lowered as well. "Oh yeah, it was too good to be true! Mithos is gone, it couldn't be him."

"The poor young boy, he had some sort of fungus or disease covering his body." Dirk said.

"Really, what was wrong with him?" Genis asked.

"He told me that it was the Chronic Angelus Crystallus Inofficium or something like that. He asked be to make a Rune Crest for him." Dirk said. Genis and Lloyd were silent.

"It has to be Mithos! He fit's the description and has that angel thing!" Genis said, breaking the silence.

"But he was…" Lloyd said.

"You guys, the village, it's under attack! We've almost evacuated everyone to the Martel Temple, but there are still people there!" Zelos exclaimed, running into Dirk's house.

"Come on, Genis!" Lloyd shouted, running out the door. Genis and Lloyd followed Zelos to the village of Iseilia.

The village was on fire. There were some remaining people heading for the Martel Temple. "Lloyd, over here!" Sheena called out. Lloyd, Genis, and Zelos ran over to Sheena, who was holding a wounded boy.

"Did you see the attacker?" Zelos asked Sheena as they knelt down beside her.

Sheena shook her head. "No, the smoke is too thick; I could barely see you three!" Raine came back into the village with Colette.

"Another survivor?" Raine asked. Sheena nodded.

"Take him to the Martel Temple and tend to him!" Sheena said, handing the small boy to Raine. Raine and Colette headed back towards the temple, the boy screaming for his mother. "I think his mom is still somewhere in this village!"

"You and Zelos go look for her and other survivors; we'll try to find the attacker!" Lloyd shouted over the noise of the burning fire. Zelos and Sheena left.

Genis and Lloyd ran around the village, covering their eyes, and searching for the person responsible for this destruction. They found Regal and Presea, tending to a wounded woman.

"She's looking for her son!" Regal shouted over the noise.

"We found a child; he was taken to the Martel Temple." Lloyd explained. Sheena and Zelos came over.

"We'll take her there; just find the person responsible for this!" Sheena said.

Regal, Lloyd, Genis, and Presea searched around the village for survivors and the attacker. "Lloyd, look!" Genis pointed to someone floating above a burning house.

The person looked down at the four with burning hatred in his eyes. "Humans they die!"

"It-it's Mithos!" Genis said as Mithos hurled a ball of light at Lloyd. The impact sent Lloyd backwards. He landed on his back with a small thud.

"Lloyd!" Presea exclaimed. The three ran to his aid. Lloyd was laying half-unconscious on the ground; blood was staining his white nobleman clothes. Lloyd groaned softly.

Mithos sent another ball of light at the four. Genis used his force field technique to block the assault. "You, interfere!" Mithos growled. Mithos raised his hands and disappeared in a flash of holy light. As Mithos left, rain began to fall towards the village, causing the fires to die down and stop. The other four people of the group ran over to Lloyd's aid.

"What happened?" Raine asked.

"It was Mithos, he back and caused this chaos! He attacked Lloyd." Genis explained.

"We need to get him to his house!" Colette exclaimed. The others nodded. Zelos and Regal picked up Lloyd. They carried him to Dirk's house. Kratos and Yuan were waiting there.

Kratos stood up from the tree he was leaning against. "What happened to Lloyd?"

"He was attacked." Sheena explained as they took Lloyd into the house and to his bed.

"He unconscious, but he will survive as long as I heal this fast enough." Raine said, placing her staff over Lloyd's body. Her healing process began.

"Why are you guys here? You two were traveling with Derris Kharlan." Genis said, watching Raine.

"Mithos has summoned back Derris Kharlan and we were thrown off." Kratos explained.

"How is Mithos able to do that? He doesn't have the Eternal Sword any more." Regal asked.

"That I do not know." Kratos said.

"We have to save Mithos! The Angel thing is making him go insane!" Genis said.

"I have completed the Rune Crest for Mithos' infection." Dirk said, holding out the accessory.

Raine stood up. "Treatment in complete, he will fine when he wakes up. In the meantime, we should come up with a plan."

While Lloyd slept, the others deliberated on their plan. "He just needs a Rune Crest and then he'll be just fine." Genis said.

"We don't know that for a fact. Mithos was like this even before he had the Chronic Angelus Crystallus Inofficium." Raine said.

"It would be more logical if we got rid of him again." Presea said.

"No! We cannot destroy Mithos again! I cannot do that! Not to my friend!" Genis exclaimed, tears starting to stream down his face. "I made a promise to Mithos that if he needed help that I'd be there to save him!"

"I think we should trust Mithos after we give him the Rune Crest." Colette said.

"You are going to take Mithos' side; even after all he's done to you, Colette?" Zelos asked.

"Yes, I know he's done bad things, but he had a reason to." Colette explained. "It was because of the world that doesn't like his race. It was because humans who could not accept those who were different. It was because that one human who made the mistake of murdering his sister, the person who gave him strength. Don't any of you understand that?"

"Wow, Colette, I would have expected that speech from Lloyd." Sheena said.

"I've been in Martel and Mithos' heart. I know how much pain the felt. I felt what they felt. When Martel's soul entered me, when Mithos' soul entered me. I could feel the anger, hate, betrayal in them both." Colette said. "We're going to save Mithos!"

"That's exactly what we're going to do!" it was Lloyd, awake from his attack and dressed in his usual red clothing. "We're going to cure his sickness and save him, just like we did Colette."

"Lloyd! Thank you!" Genis exclaimed.

The group of ten headed back for Derris Kharlan to save Mithos, and restore peace to their land. "It's very quiet here." Yuan said.

"Coming this way, I sense a large amount of mana! Duck!" Genis exclaimed, falling to the ground with the others. A giant mass of pure mana flew past their heads.

"You, humans, die!" Mithos growled.

"Mithos, stop! Don't do this!" Genis shouted.

"Why? Why have you betrayed me, Genis?" Mithos asked.

"I haven't! I'm here to save you." Genis explained, as he slowly walked toward Mithos. "I have the Rune Crest you requested." Mithos stood still. Zelos tried to stand up, but Mithos shot another ball of mana at them.

"Stay down!" Genis whispered harshly to the others. Genis stepped up to Mithos. "I attached the Rune Crest to a necklace, I made it for you." Genis slowly put the Rune Crest around Mithos' neck. The Chronic Angelus Crystallus Inofficium quickly disappeared from Mithos' body.

"Wha-what happened?" Mithos groaned, as the last bit of the disease faded away.

"Mithos, you're ok!" Genis cheered, hugging his half-elf friend.

"Welcome back, Mithos!" Colette exclaimed.

The group shared the little reunion. Kratos and Yuan stayed on Earth with Mithos, and let Derris Kharlan travel on its own.


End file.
